


Thunder and Lightning

by didyousaygay



Series: My Personal Solar System [4]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didyousaygay/pseuds/didyousaygay
Summary: Loving someone is not like a fireworks summer display. Most of the time, it's the silent breeze that comforts you every single day.
Relationships: Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase
Series: My Personal Solar System [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Or
> 
> alternate title would've been
> 
> Justin accepting his fate.
> 
> But I'm feeling soft right now. So yeah.

I am Justin 'too-young-to-be-frustrated-like-this' De Dios

**The "green" room**

"Ayan Stell, oo.. dyan. Yan."

"Dito ba, Sejun?"

"Oo, yes! Ang galing talaga ni Stell oh!"

Justin glares at the oblivious pair who are clearly too preoccupied in their own world to even notice that there are younger reluctant audiences subjected to their PDA. It's not that his mind is full of inappropriate thoughts but with Stell and Sejun, there's no other perfect word to describe it but PDA. 

YES, they are PDA-ing in their living room, again and NO, parents shouldn't do this in front of their kids. 

"Shit, Stell.. yes!"

"Sarap ba?"

"Sinabi mo pa."

  
"Grabe Sejun, parang kung anong ginagawa sa'yo ni Stell! Wahahahahaha!" Ken who is reading manga on the opposite end of the sofa bursts out laughing.

  
"Huh?" Sejun looks at Ken with a confused look. "Ansakit kasi ng katawan ko eh. Ang hirap kaya nung pinractice natin kanina."

"Hindi libre 'to John Paulo ha, ikaw maglilinis ng kwarto natin bukas." Unbothered Stell continues massaging Sejun's back.

"Yes boss! Aaaaah.. ansarap.." Sejun replies with a dopey smile, still not done giving off pleased noises.

The two younger members' scandalized faces were totally ignored and Justin can't take it. How can these two PDA _soooo hard_ like there's no tomorrow and act like innocent kids when called out?! 

Josh told him dozens of times to stay out of it but he believes that as friends, well almost brothers if you consider what all of them went through together, he needs to do something. It is clearly not a product of his restless and sometimes naughty imagination but

Situation 1: if this screaming sexual tension is just an outcome of their no dating contract as artists, Stell and Sejun needs to stop this right now. 

Situation 2: if what they have is something special, they have to figure it out soon before outside forces tear them apart. 

More importantly, his sanity can not take the excessive flirting anymore.

On a serious note though, he's not an expert nor someone who has infinite amount of experiences when it comes to love and affection but he's certain of one thing: He loves Stell and Sejun like family and he doesn't want to see them get hurt. By anyone. 

His mental musings were cut off by Sejun's almost childlike whines, a tone he only uses with Stell, go figure.

"Antok na ko, Steeeell...." He leans his back on Stell's chest, the latter wrapping his arms around Sejun in a back hug.

"Tuloy natin sa kwarto?" Stell whispers on Sejun's ear. Their faces completely lacking the sense of private space and consideration for minor audiences.

"Mga ten minutes." Sejun stands up and extends a hand to Stell who automatically takes it. Sejun pulls Stell up and they walk to their room still holding each other's hand. Sejun looks back to them before opening the bedroom door. "Ken, Jah, tama na yang kakanood matulog na kayo."

The children who were totally scarred for life looks at each other with disbelief. 

  
but yes, they went to sleep kasi ayaw nila mapagalitan.

**The "medyo tampo" morning drama**

  
  


Their mornings are normal just like everyone else. The others are still sleeping while he's having breakfast with Stell who has been frowning since he woke up and sat down with him.

He may be the youngest but he is proud to say that rather than being looked after by his kuyas, he takes care of them in the best way he can and therefore as a nagging bunso to four rowdy boys, he is always compelled to ensure that they are okay

"Stell."

"Hmm."

"Kain na."

"Hmm?"

"Stell kain na, matigas na yang toasted bread mo." 

"Ha?"

"Sabi ko kumain ka na."

"Ah. Oo, sige."

"Stell, alas sais pa lang ng umaga, sino ba yang tinetext mo? Baka tulog pa yun, kumain ka muna."

"Nagpaalam ba si Sejun na aalis sya?"

Mind you, the whole conversation happened with Stell not even looking up from his phone, as if turning away from it for a second would cause the destruction of the entire universe and Justin wonders if a toasted bread knocked into someone's head could also knock some sense into them. He takes a sip from his coffee to calm down.

"Kala ko nasa kwarto nyo si Sejun?"

"Pag gising ko wala na sa tabi ko."

_Yes, normal friends can say those things so casually._ Justin drinks his piping hot coffee in one go. This will be a long day.

  
Around half an hour later, with Stell still moping about his missing _friend_ , a sweaty Sejun arrives, a damp towel draped around his neck, he goes straight to the water dispenser to fill up his bottle.

  
"John Paulo Nase, san ka galing?!" Stell confronts him with a tone that he only uses with Sejun. Go figure again.

"Hala, Tey, sabi ko sa'yo punta lang ako sandali sa gym." Sejun's face literally screams panic as he responds with an almost inaudible voice. 

It's rare to see a scared Sejun and Justin thinks his stress level earlier is totally paid off with this scene. He sits back and enjoys the show.

"Kelan ka nagsabi John Paulo?!" 

"Kanina bago ko umalis. Kala ko gising ka na nung um-oo ka.."

"Tapos wala ka pang dalang phone. Pano kung may emergency?"

"Di na ko nagdala, sa baba lang naman eh..." Sejun is still standing a few feet away from them, his hands gripping the water bottle tightly, he looks like a kid getting scolded and Justin doesn't feel bad for him _at all_.

They stare at each other for a few seconds, Stell's sharp gaze hitting directly on impact and you can't really blame Sejun if beads of sweat are trickling from his temples down to his cheeks and without doubt, not breathing properly.

Before lack of oxygen hits Sejun like a Wish Bus, realization finally dawns in on Stell. His expression softens back to the usual Stell.

Sejun sighs in relief with a face of _"i am not sleeping outside tonight, yesss!"_

"Bakit naisipan mo biglang mag gym?!" Stell asks Sejun with a teasing smile.

"Bawal ba?" Sejun's back with the whiny voice, _oooh the tables have turned._

Stell with a hand over his mouth to cover a smile replies. "Hindi naman." 

"Ayaw mo?"

"Gusto ko. Bat di mo ko sinama?" Stell accuses him with a pout.

"Wag ka na magalit, puyat ka kasi kaya di na kita sinama." Sejun finally sits beside Stell with a smile.

"Okay. Sama tayo bukas."

"Sige."

"Kain na Pau."

"Ngayon ikaw na nagyayayang kumain."

_Aaaand, they are back to flirting._

Justin calls them out with a death stare. "Ang clingy nyo. Kumain na kaya kayong dalawa." 

**The "Alab" hidden chronicles**

The challenge in performing a hit song live is to exceed the already high expectations of audience and the most effective way to add dynamics to a song that has been viewed and performed countless of times aside from an all out _puso and energy_ production is to change some keys, chorus ad libs and a few tweaks in the dance steps which are subtle but noticeable. Something for fans to be surprised when they see it live for the umpteenth time.

The next concert three weeks from now will be in a big venue and everyone's excited. 

They're taking a break from practicing new sets of blocking, while Stell and Sejun are still going at it for a part where they are supposed to harmonize and of course, as an avid supporter of his parents, he watches them from far.

"Taasan mo kaya ng konti."

"Gaano kataas?" Stell replies with a hint of humor.

"Sintaas ng expectations ko sa'yo." Sejun counters with a smirk. He drinks from his water bottle downing the contents in one go.

Stell intensely stares at Sejun's neck, his playful vibe gone. "Hirap naman abutin nun Pau."

Sejun looks at Stell with the same amount of intensity. 

_Eto na naman po sila._ The way they start teasing each other then suddenly shifting the atmosphere into cut throat tension in a split second frustrates him but at the same time, make him admire their relationship - whatever that may be. Like watching two different elements collide and then co-exist with each other.

"Ikaw pa ba, Stellvester? Eh di sabay nating abutin."

They smile at each other. Sabi nga ni Josh, _vanilla._

Stell counts "5,6,7,8!"

> _Listen to me baby, you're mine_
> 
> _Sure, you're mine_

  
The harmonization was on point, a key higher than what they usually do, actually, the highest he has ever heard them do. The blending was perfect but what stood out the most as Justin observes them from the sidelines was the way they look at each other while singing. 

  
It was beyond words. Beyond what the lyrics were trying to tell.

It was Real.

**In conclusion**

They are backstage waiting for their turn to perform when he makes up his mind. "Gi-give up na ko."

"Sa ano?" Josh replies without even looking up from his phone.

"Sa mission na paaminin sila.. sa.. sa kung anuman yung meron sila." He looks at Stell and Sejun from the opposite end of the waiting room and as usual, they're fixing each other up, Stell straightening Sejun's ruffled blazer, Sejun securing the cable for Stell's in ear monitor.

  
"Anyare?" Josh still engaged with his phone answers with a slightly interested tone.

"Wala, basta. Kahit anong mangyari, andito naman tayo para sa kanila."

Josh finally looks up. "Wow naman, matured na yung baby namin!"

"Heh, ewan ko sa'yo."

  
**_Yes. They'll be fine._ **

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> if you are expecting a stelljun pov in the future, yes, there will be. 
> 
> that is once i revive my heart with proper cpr


End file.
